conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Na Hëtṿa
Setting The language of Hëtṿa was created in early 2010 as a semi-official language in the micronation of Debian. Phonology Phonotactics The phonotactics of Hëtṿa are quite simple. The only vowel clusters allowed are a-(anything) and o-(anything). All consonants can cluster except if the second consonant in the cluster is ċ, ṃ or ṣ. While phonetically possible, these letters are not allowed to cluster except if they are the first in the cluster. The letter h is also not allowed to cluster, as the letter h after another consonant creates what is called lenition. Lenition Lenition is the use of the letter h to change the sound of consonants. A full table of lenited consonants can be found below: Basic Grammar Order Transitive The order of sentences in Hëtṿa is SOV, or Subject-Object-Verb. So, the structure would be: (Subject)-(Object)-(Transitive Verb) English: I eat meat Eng-Het: I meat eat Hëtṿa: M'ëlbët memheṿ Since the verb is transitive, the personal indicator must be repeated twice - before and after the object, the second one attached normally to the verb Intransitive If the verb is intransitive, then the order is VS, or Verb-Subject: (Verb)-(Subject) English: I eat Eng-Het: Eat I Hëtṿa: emheṿ më (as opposed to memheṿ) Verbs Verbs are simple to form. Each verb has the following structure: Personal indicator-infinitive-(tense/mood indicator) ((negation) and/or (interrogative)) Personal Indicators *M *Ċ *T *Mh *Ċh *Ṭ *N *Ṇ They each mean: Each indicator also has four extra forms: #Indicating words such as us, he and they. #Indicating words such as our, his and their. #Indicating words such as ours, his and theirs. #Indicating reflexion of verbs *The first can be formed by adding an -ë to the end of each indicator *The second can be formed by adding an -ē to the end *The third can be formed by adding an -ās to the end. *The fourth can be formed by adding an -ī Tense/Mood indicators Noun cases There are seven basic cases: #Nominative #Genitive #Accusative #Ablative #Elative #Intrative #Translative *The nominative case is the main subject of the sentence *The genitive denotes possession *The accusative is the object of the sentence *The ablative denotes movement away from something *The elative means movement out of something *The intrative denotes something in between two objects. *The translative denotes a change of state (i.e. into something, becoming something) There are also three numbers: #Singular #Dual #Plural *The singular denotes one of something *The dual denotes two of something *The plural denotes many (but still an unspecified amount) of something. Adjectives Adjectives always end in the consonant cluster -sh. They are derived from abstract nouns, i.e. great < greatness, tall < height, stupid < idiocy. Here are a few common adjectives: Comparative and Superlative The extra forms of adjectives can be formed by using these words: *Dē for comparatives *Dā for superlatives Adverbs Adverbs are formed by using adjectives, and adding eclipsis to the final s, making it ṣ, e.g. Funny > Funnily Simash > Simaṣh Happy > Happily Osash > Osaṣh Conjugation and Declension of the above Verbs Below is an example of how to conjugate the verb esha (to be) in the first person (mesha): Nouns Below is a table on how to conjugate two nouns, sap (house) and hëtṿa (language): sap (house): hëtṿa (language): Dictionary {v. } Example text The dog ate the cat. I sing loudly. Dog-(NOM) eat-PRET-3SG cat-(ACC) sing-1SG noise-ADV Gołica tisima beth. Mara piluṣh. Category:Languages